Tragic Endings Cheyenne Martins Death
by nothingherenothing
Summary: Have you ever wondered what really went on that night when Cheyenne Martin was murdered? this is the story of what happened to Cheyenne that dark night when Sabine made Cheyenne kill herself. Told in Cheyenne's point of view. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Change of Plans

Hey everyone this takes place that night when Sabine Dulac killed Cheyenne Martin. I thought it would be cool to know what REALLY happened that night. This is in Cheyenne's POV.

It starts out in the chapter _New Rituals _in the fifth book _Inner Circle_. The initiation ceremony is about to start. Enjoy!

Love, andy19

I do not own any Kate Brian or Private and this is all fiction. All names/historical marks are coincidental. My grammar and spelling also sucks. So sorry.

Chapter One: Change of Plans

I stood with my fellow Billings Girls, holding out lit candles, and awaited the other girl's arrival. I looked down at my simple lace black dress and smirked; no one could take this moment away from me, not even Reed Brennan. Everyone thought that when Noelle Lange was expelled from Easton Academy Reed would be the new "Noelle", the new leader. But I proved them wrong. I was about to lead my first initiation ceremony, and I couldn't be happier.

Not to mention we are doing things MY way this time. Reed thinks she's Noelle and can go around threatening people and acting like she knows what she's doing. To bad she doesn't know that you can't scare Cheyenne Martin that easily. Right now, I was in charge.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and my heart jumped in my throat. A huge grin crossed my face, this was it!

Rose Sakowitz took a deep breath. "Here we go," she said under her breath.

I casted a look of death at her. "Shhh!"

Rose rolled her eyes. She can be so immature sometimes!

Suddenly, London Simmons came out from the stairs, leading the six new Billings Girls through the foyer. They were blind folded and holding hands, all dressed in white. Everything was going according to plan. In a few minutes all of their uncertainty would be over and they would realize that not all of them were meant to be a Billings Girl, just like Reed.

I smiled, milking the moment. I looked out onto them. "Ladies. Remove your blindfolds," I said, lowering my voice so I sounded intimidating. It looked like it was working.

The six of them took of their blindfolds and looked at their surroundings. I saw Constance Talbot's eyes go straight to the jewelry boxes, biting down hard on her lip to stop the goofy grin from spreading across her face. _In due time Constance, you'll get what you deserve in the end, _I said to myself. I looked out at the girls again. The fun part was about to begin.

"Welcome, everyone, to this, the eighty-fifth initiation ceremony of Billings House, you will each step forward when I call your name." I said in the most intimidating voice I could make.

I took a deep breath and smiled, I could just feel the happiness and success-filled feeling coming off from Reed. She thinks she won, that everyone would be accepted into Billings, that everyone would get a diamond "B". I couldn't wait to see her face!

"Step forward, Astrid Chou."

Astrid looked up at me and stepped forward. I handed her an unlit candle which she tipped towards my candle to light. She took a small step back.

I asked, "Ladies of Billings House, do we receive Astrid Chou into our circle?"

"Welcome, Astrid! To our circle!" the others chorused.

Portia Ahronian went to the table and retrieved one of the few jewelry boxes with a diamond "B" in it. She handed the necklace to Astrid. I smiled, pointing to Astrid where to stand. She now stood on our side of the room. She was now a Billings Girl.

I looked straight ahead again. "Step forward, Melissa Thurber,"

As much as I detested Missy with her large breasts, snarky comments, and pig-like nose, her mother was in Billings which means she must also be in Billings.

After initiating Melissa and Kiki, whose only white clothing was her tennis whites, we were done giving out the boxes with necklaces. All three girls were standing with us, the Billings Girls, while Sabine Dulac, Constance, and Lorna Gross stood still facing us. This is where things got good.

I stood up straight and managed to pull a stern look onto my face. "Step forward, Sabine Dulac,"

As much as Sabine has done for me, helping me get the gorgeous Josh Hollis out of Reed's grasp, promising me that I'd be Billings President forever and all the other great things, I couldn't let her be properly welcomed into Billings. She just wasn't… Billings. She looked at me expectantly. I sighed and looked at my fellow sisters, they knew what they had to do.

"Ladies of Billings House, do we receive Sabine Dulac into our circle?"

"Welcome, Sabine! To our circle!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Reed's mouth fall open when she realized only Rose, Tiffany, London and her had spoken. I smirked. I finally had outsmarted her. And she could do nothing about it since she didn't have her precious Noelle by her side.

Before she could say anything Portia grabbed the empty jewelry box from the mantel and shoved it at Sabine. Sabine looked at me and I swear I saw her black eyes grow even blacker, like I could see venom in her stare. I quickly brushed it off and glance back over at Reed as she took in the empty jewelry box and not one responding. It's like all the little puzzle pieces were fitting together in her head.

"Step forward, Constance Talbot!" I said quickly, realizing I had to finish before Reed spoke up.

"Wait," I heard Reed whisper. She took it in one last time, finally probably making sense.

I asked, "Ladies of Billings House, do we receive Constance Talbot into our circle?"

It went dead. Silent.

I quietly smirked in the darkness.

I snuck a look at Reed and saw her panicking.

"Welcome, Constance! To our circle!" Reed said loudly. It was so hard not to laugh.

Portia handed Constance her empty box.

I looked at Lorna, poor little mousy Lorna.

"Step forward, Lorna Gross."

Lorna didn't even move. She just started crying. I felt a hint of regret. These girls, they didn't deserve this. They were better than this. But just as the regret came it, it was washed right out with reality. This is what the Presidency of Billings required. Sacrifice. This is what our founding sisters would have wanted. They would be proud of us. Of me.

Out of no where Reed steps forward and shouts, "Stop this!"

I could not let stupid little Reed ruin this. Ruin everything.

"Reed. Get back in line."

Her face went bright red in anger. "You uncontrollable bitch, you can't do this to them."

It felt like I was slapped in the face. How dare she tell me what I can and can not do!

I lifted my hand to my heart, completely appalled. "Reed! You're disrupting an ages-old ritual!"

That must have pushed her over the line because she blew out her candle, throwing it to the floor where it broke in two, and screamed at me, "Screw your ritual! This is NOT how your precious founding sisters would want this place to be!"

I shook my head in frustration. "Oh, please. Like you know anything about Billings and its history. My grandmother was in Billings. My mother. All her friends. And if they knew how you and our new headmaster were trying to corrupt it, they'd be appalled." I glared at her, knowing I'd win in the end.

"I think they'd be appalled by you," she retorted.

I drew in a quick breath, the cold air burning my throat. I tried to control my anger, tried to keep my comments to myself. But I couldn't keep it in anymore. This girl needs to know where she stands in Billings.

I stepped right into her face, getting as close as possible. "That's it. I'm done playing nice with you. You don't belong here, Reed. No more than any of these losers do."

"What?" she snapped back.

"You know it. We all know it. No one here voted you in. you were Ariana's pet project. She went over all our heads to get Leanne expelled and bring you in, but guess what? Ariana-psycho that she turned out to be-is gone now. And nobody wants you here." I crossed my arms over my chest in victory.

She stared at me, searching for the right words. "You're wrong."

I smirked and glanced around, then back at Reed. "Am I?"

Reed looked around, and I saw that she was looking for someone to support her, speak up for her. I chuckled to myself. She was finally getting it wasn't she.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a large figure move.

"Uh, Reed? Cheyenne?" I heard Rose whisper."

I whipped around, about to yell at her for interrupting me when standing there was Headmaster Cromwell, his right-hand man Mr. White, and our housemother Mrs. Lattimer. I looked down at my dress then looked back at Headmaster Cromwell. He looked around, taking all of his surroundings in and sighed, a grim mask appearing on his face. my head fell in shame. This was not. Suppose. To. Happen.

"Well," he said finally, "This is very disappointing."


	2. Chapter 2: Dethroned

Chapter Two: Dethroned

_You're a good girl, Cheyenne, you're a good girl. You did nothing wrong. You're a good girl…_

I've been repeating that same sentence for the past 45 minutes I've been sitting in Headmaster Cromwell's office. But after seeing Sabine, Tiffany, Astrid, and Reed go in I realized I was doomed.

Even if Sabine didn't tell on me out of revenge or Constance didn't tell on me out of her scared nerves, I knew Reed would. I didn't worry to much about Rose or Tiffany or London because they knew you don't tell on a Billings girl. But Reed doesn't know anything, so I'm pretty sure she did.

The door opened and out walked Reed, head held high, probably feeling good for putting me in my place. As I got up and walked to the door I just kept reminding myself that I was just following the Tradition at Billings House, fulfilling my duties. I was a good girl, I did nothing wrong. I walked in and sat down in the chair across from Headmaster and Mr. White. Headmaster looked up, saw me there and sighed.

"Now, Ms. Martin. Is there by any chance you could tell me what you were doing to those poor girls back in Billings?" he looked at me expectantly.

"What makes you think that it was me?"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, then slowly placed his hand back on the table. He looked so tired, I just wanted to ask him if we could forget about this all and go to sleep. But I knew better, there was no chance of that happening.

"So you want me to believe that you weren't the one handing out diamond "B" 's and you weren't the one who had so rudely made you point about not wanting new dorm mates and you weren't the one yelling at Ms. Brennan about how she doesn't deserve to be living in Billings and how if it was up to you she would be gone? I'm sorry Ms. Martin but all the evidence is there. You have to accept the punishment."

My mouth fell open. He had to be kidding. "What punishment! What did I ever do!"

"You were the ringleader. You were the president. The queen. Whatever you ladies call it you went against my will and made Billings a sorority house again. I'm truly sorry Ms. Martin but I'm going to have to expel you."

I stopped breathing. Leave. Easton. This place was my life. My home. I couldn't go anywhere else! I wouldn't go anywhere else! This was my senior year! I was so close… I have to at least fight for it.

I quickly whipped away the warm tears that had started falling down my cheeks. "Please Headmaster Cromwell! There has to be some kind of loop hole! It's my senior year! I've worked so long and so hard!" I was sobbing hard now. Couldn't he feel my pain? Or was he really the heartless man everyone said he was.

"I'm incredibly sorry Ms. Martin. I know how hard you've worked but you didn't listen to my warning. I know this school is everything to you it was to your mother too but if I make this exception the students will want other exceptions too and I just can't have that. You have no clue how sorry I am…"

I glanced up from my hands, full of tears. "Please, headmaster. I'll do anything."

He shook his head and stood up. "Please except my apologies. Cheyenne Martin, from here on now you are expelled from Easton Academy. Please back you bags tonight. You will leave early tomorrow morning. Good night Ms. Martin."

I couldn't take it any more. I ran out of his office, shrieking tears and sobs. On my way out I overheard Mr. White saying to Headmaster Cromwell, "… well, the Billings Queen has been dethroned… forever…"

For once, Mr. White was right. The president has lost, all because of Reed.


	3. Chapter 3: Reality

Chapter Three: Reality

As I sat on a bench in the middle of the quad, it finally sunk in. this would be my last night on campus, my last night as an Easton student, my last night as a Billings Girl. I guess I could always go to a different boarding school. But I didn't want to, I wanted to be at Easton. It was always my grandmother and mothers dream for me to live in Billings, Graduate at Easton with honors, just like they did. I had completed 2 out of 3 and with Taylor, Noelle, and Ariana gone I could have completed the third. Oh why oh why me!

After about 45 minutes of sobbing on a bench I realized I should probably go pack. I wanted to get as much sleep as I could for my last night here at Easton. I think I deserved that much.

Now that I was back into reality, I was not looking forward to telling the other girls that I was expelled. Think of the mayhem that will happen. Reed will probably be elected at president of Billings and she will run it right into the ground. She doesn't know a thing about Billings.

I was just about to turn the corner when out of the corner of my eye I saw something move from one of the windows on Billings House. Was someone watching me? Waiting for me? Probably the Twin Cities waiting to hear the gossip.

I was walking up the walkway when I say Reed sitting on the window sill talking to Rose. I quickened my pace, I just wanted to get this over and done with. I threw open the door and saw the doorway to the stairs. All I had to do was get there before anyone came up to me.

I already knew that that wasn't going to happen.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

_Just keep walking Cheyenne, just keep walking_

"I'm out, I'm expelled."

Tears silently flowed out of my eyes and I finally admitted to myself it was over, I was back in reality; I was going to have to start all over again.

Portia gasped, "But you didn't do anything! At least, nothing we haven't always done. Did you tell him-"

I couldn't take this anymore. I stopped her mid sentence, "They don't care," I looked up and around the room, and I saw the love from my Billings sisters. "They didn't even want to hear it. I have tonight to pack my things, and tomorrow I'm gone."

I finally reached the door to the stairs and I slamed it behind me. I let all the tears go as I ran to my room. I heard Portia screaming my name behind me but I just ran. I just I was hopeing I could run away from all this, run away from reality.

But I should have known better. Because from past experience, karma always seems to catch up with you.


	4. Chapter 4: Last Chance

Chapter Three: Last Chance

I ran into my room and slammed the door, sliding down it, and sat there in tears. Even though Portia was screaming through the door to let me in, to let her and me have one last chance at fun, but I told her to go away. I just wanted to be alone for a bit.

After about 10 minutes of Portia's screaming I think she finally got it that I wanted to be by myself. I heard the door slam next to me and I slowly got up and sat by my bed. I looked around at my room, my home. This was the last time I'd be in this room, and it wasn't a great way to end it.

I was sitting at the foot of my bed, my posture slumped over, thinking about all the things I had lost, when Reed walked in. she looked tired, sad. She deserved to feel pain, she didn't know what Billings meant to me, to my family.

I flicked my eyes up at her. "Come to gloat?" I asked

"No," she said automatically.

I stood up, exasperated at the fact I had to deal with this now. "Why not? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you've been working for all year?"

She looked at me puzzlingly, "Working for? You were the one who was trying to get people thrown out. I was just defending them."

I shook my head; I can't believe I was wasting my last night in Billings dealing with REED BRENNAN!

"Oh, please." I snapped, "We both know this is all your fault! Don't insult me by pretending otherwise."

She took a few steps towards me. "My fault? What are you on?"

I took a step towards her too. "I know you're the one who tipped Cromwell off about initiation. How else would he have known to conduct his ridiculous raid tonight?"

She looked at me. "I tipped him off? Why would I tip him off?"

Could this girl be any stupider! "Obviously you found out that I had no intention of initiating you little posse of losers, so you decided to ruin the whole thing," I blurted.

"Okay, first of all, Ms. Selective Memory, I had no idea you were planning on ostracizing them. do you not remember how shocked I was?"

She had a small point there, but she could have just been acting. Everyone knows how easy it is to act all innocent; just ask Ariana or Sabine.

"So you're a good actress. Bully for you," I retorted.

She shook her head, "Bully for me? Where do you get this stuff?"

I blew out a short breath, frustrated with Reed. "All I know is, a true Billings Girl would never have gone against her sisters like this. This is an elite house, Reed. But you don't get that, do you?" I started walking towards her again, "You don't get that our lives are different from yours. That they will always be different. That our bonds are formed on something much deeper than you could ever hope to understand."

Like trust, honor, and tradition.

"On what? On money? On privilege? On Daddy's credit card? Oh yeah. That's deep." She retorted sarcastically.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes, getting even closer to her face with each step.

"See? You've just proved it. You don't belong in our world. You have no idea what it takes to be in Billings."

I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked. There's nothing else she can say. She knows it herself that Noelle was only friends with her because Ariana wanted to torture her. She can not deny it any longer. Time to accept it and move on.

She grinded her teeth and glared at me. "I think you're the one who has no idea what it takes…"

All that was going through my mind was, _just tell her how you feel. You'll never see her again after tonight. Tell her what this girl needs to hear!_

I took a deep breath and got right in her face, using as much venom I could gather with every single word.

"I hate you," I spat. "I wish you'd never come to this school. You don't belong here. You're nothing but a backwater hick, and that's all you'll ever be." I shook my head, glaring down at her.

She narrowed her eyes. "That may be true, Cheyenne, but tomorrow I'll still be an Easton Academy student. What will you be?"

That was all it took. I was never one for swearing, it was so vile, but sometimes people just like to push other people to the edge. And this BITCH loved to torture everyone! Hot, angry tears started to fall down my cheeks and I felt my face burn in rage and embarrassment. It should have been her being expelled. It should have been her that was going to have to live with knowing that she was kicked out of the most important school to her family during the last bit of her senior. Year. It should not have been me. I was a good girl.

This was the last night I'd ever see Reed Brennan, the last chance to say everything I'd ever wanted to say to her. It took every last once of strength in me but I did it. I took that chance.

"Get out," I said at her through my teeth.

"Cheyenne-" she said pleading, but I didn't want to hear it.

I screamed at her, "Get out!"

I grabbed her, spinning her around and shoved her out of my room. I slammed the door, sliding back and shrieking out tears of embarrassment, rage, and sadness. The last thing I heard before I went back to packing was Mrs. Naylor's voice yelling at Reed to go to bed.

Maybe now I could finally get a little peace to cry myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Happily Never After

Chapter 5: Happily Never After

I was just starting to think that maybe leaving Easton was a good thing when Sabine broke into my room. She came up right to my bed and ripped the sheets off. I sat up, looked at her and saw she was mad, her eyes full of rage.

I squinted in the darkness, but I could make out her slim figure and long dark hair.

"Sabine?"

I glanced over at the clock. 3:45 am. What in the world did she think she was doing?

She came around the bed, leaned over me and slapped my face. I opened my mouth to yell at her, SCREAM at her, but then I noticed her hand rise up. And in it? A black handed gun. I wasn't too familiar with it, but I knew it was a gun. And I knew it was loaded.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch and listen to me! Why did you not properly initiate my last night! You promised! We had a deal! I got you a chance with Josh, I made sure you were president of Billings. Now why didn't you keep your side of the bargain?"

She was in my face, spitting and blowing in my face. She pulled my off the bed and threw me at the floor.

She looked my dead in the eye. "Tell me Cheyenne. Why?"

"I… um… I…" I was stuttering. How could you blame me? I was about to die. I was never going to get the happily ever after I always wanted.

"You didn't think I belong in Billings do you? You don't think I'm Billings material… well I am. Ariana was Billings material and so am I."

"What?"

"Ariana is my sister you lying bitch. Now stay there and DON'T move."

I nodded my head slowly, and watched her walk over to my desk. She picked up a piece of my special lavender paper and wrote the words, "I'm sorry. I can't go home." In the same handwriting I use.

She walked back over to me and threw a small black velvet bag at me. They fell in my lap. I opened it up and out fell the white with blue dot pills that she used on Josh that one night. She held the gun up at my forehead, hey grasp tight and secure.

"Now listen to me, I want you to take as many of those pills as you can or this bullet is going right threw your forehead. You understand me?"

I looked at her puzzling. "But why Sabine? What happened?" I started to cry. Why did it have to end like this!

She shook her head and smirked, a mischievous look was dancing in her eyes. "Because you lied to me, and I hate liars. You hated Reed almost as much as I hate her. I thought you would cooperate easier. I thought it wouldn't have to come to this. I told you I wanted to be fully accepted into Billings. But you just don't listen. All of you bitches are the same. You never learn. Now get swallowing as many pills as you can. Tell me when you start to lose airway and you feel dizzy."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "And what if I don't?"

She pulled back a hinge and I heard the gun snap as a bullet fell into place. She bent down, grabbed my collar and pulled me up, her lips pushing into my ear. I could feel the cold metal of the gun being rubbed on my collarbone.

"If you don't decide to cooperate I'm going to have to get a little… messy."

She threw me back on the floor and I hit with a thump. She stood up, smirked, and pointed the gun back at me. "Now, where were we?"

I decided that it wasn't worth it anymore. In the end, I would die. If I went the easy route, the pills, everything would be a lot simpler. Everyone would think I committed suicide, there wouldn't be a huge scandal, and best of all Reed will think she pushed me to do it. She would get what she deserved. I wouldn't be the only one with a Happily Never After.

I picked up the little velvet bag with my shaking hands and slowly opened it. I poured about 7 little white polka dotted pills into my hand. I looked up at Sabine, who was nodding her head eagerly, and looked around my room one last time. _Goodbye Easton, forever._

I threw the pills into my mouth and poured another handful. I may have thrown in another 4 handfuls before I started to feel my airway becoming closed off. I the last thing I saw was Sabine's venomous glare staring back at me, a grin spreading across her face.

Slowly but hard, I fell backwards and slipped into unconsciousness and the darkness that comes with it surrounded me.


	6. Chapter 6: Over

Chapter 6: Over

I wasn't completely dead, but I hardly had a pulse. I was very close to death, so close I could taste it. But I don't think my heart wanted to stop. I think it wanted to see a few last things.

I remember faintly hearing Rose come in to grab a few of her things and say goodbye. When I heard her gasp and scream when she saw me I knew it was that bad. Even though I couldn't feel my arms or legs, I could tell they were everywhere.

Now, not even 3 minutes later, I could softly hear everyone's screams, sobs, gasps, and felt their pain. I didn't want this to happen. But I didn't have a choice when it came to Sabine.

I could feel my heart about to give in when I heard Reed walk in and scream. "Cheyenne! Oh my God! Cheyenne!"

She grabbed onto my face and started slapping my face, screaming for me to wake up. She finally gave up, knowing it was too late. Somewhere, Rose stopped screaming and I heard her sobs mixed with Tiffany's.

That's when London came up to Reed, who was still hovering just above my face, and said, "She OD'ed, she must've OD'ed"

I heard the pills jumbling around in the black velvet bag and I smiled inside my head. _It's over Cheyenne. _

Before I truly died I heard a gasp and sob escape Reed's mouth. I pictured her sorrow and pain and horror in my head and grinned. Now there's a look I could live with for eternity. Reed Brennan. In pain. That's when I knew it was over, I had lost. But I know I had not lost to a loser hick like Reed.

**..........................................................................................................................................**

**Well that's all for this story I hope y'all liked it and if you can think of other parts from the series that I should write about please feel free to tell me. **

**Please review love it hate it whatever I want to know what you think!!!**

**With love,**

**andy19 **


End file.
